Only Mine
by ghostwar
Summary: Snape is about to get married, so why is Harry bothered by this?
1. Chapter 1

The smoke was thick when you first walked into The Gorgon's Head. So thick that you couldn't see more than a few feet in front of you. It was the type of tavern that didn't ask questions about its patrons or their business; which is why on the last Sunday of each month Harry Potter and Severus Snape met there. They swore to Albus on his deathbed (strange that a hero of two wars would die of old age instead of battle) that they would do so. Harry could still hear Albus' weak and raspy voice rattling inside of his head, "Promise me boys that you will not forget the bond between you two."

Harry sat at their usual booth hidden in the back corner concealed by a notice-me-not charm. Snape was late for the first time in three years. That made Harry feel uneasy as he lit his cigarette with the butt of the one he just finished.

"That's a filthy habit, Potter." The silky voice startled Harry, he hadn't sensed the man walk in.

"Blame Sirius, they're damn addicting."

"I'll blame the mutt for many things including your premature death, something I go at great lengths to prevent."

Their waitress knew them well and delivered two firewhiskeys to the table. Harry picked up the conversation after she left.

"What do I have to live 150 years for anyway? My destiny is fulfilled, not many twenty-three year olds can say that."

"I cannot name anything you would live for, Potter, save for one event."

"And what would that be, Snape?"

"My wedding."

Harry choked a little on his drink, putting his glass down he chuckled, "When will that be? This lifetime or should I wait for the next?"

Snape's posture stiffened and his face became harder, much like the Potions Master of Harry's school years.

"In the spring actually. Clearly I chose my best man poorly because he doesn't even think that someone would want to marry a greasy git like me."

Harry's attitude sobered quickly, "Best man?"

Severus gave a grunt of affirmation as he sipped his drink.

One question was weighing on Harry's mind, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Charlotte Bordeaux, French and English. Attended Beauxbatons. Charms are her forte."

Harry didn't like this Charlotte already, but he didn't know why. Just the idea of Snape being close to someone other than him, of someone being closer than him irked Harry. Harry was supposed to be Snape's closest person, confidant, friend, not this Charlotte.

"Congratulations Severus." whispered Harry as he set down his empty glass, gathered his cloak, and left the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

"He said WHAT?!" Ron's voice cracked on the final word.

"That. He's. Getting. Married."

"Who'd want to marry him!?"

"_Ron..._" Harry's patience was wearing thin.

"Alright. Alright. But I don't see why you're worried about this, Harry."

"What if she's a spy? Or works for the ministry? What if her family was killed by Deatheaters and she wants revenge? Maybe she's part of one these new groups that I'm not supposed to know you're investigating?"

"Or maybe she's just a normal witch with very bad eyesight?"

"RON!" rang out in stereo as Hermione and Harry shouted. Harry could barely make out the image of Hermione balancing a baby on her hip as she paced behind her husband.

"Look Harry, I can't just go running names all the time because you think people are up to something. The war is over, it's _been_ over."

"Don't you think I know that better than anyone else? I just have a feeling, Ron. Please, I just want to make sure he's safe before it's too late? You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Has he even met her?" whispered Hermione loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry answered before Ron had a chance to relay the question. "Eh, well, not yet, but I will later today. I just didn't want to walk into a situation."

Hermione's head appeared in the fire, "Harry Potter, go meet this woman first. Severus wants to marry her. Remember she had to get past his defenses first. I can't imagine he was an easy nut to crack."

The clock behind Harry chimed, the hand pointed to 'late for tea'

"Hermione, Ron, I've got to go. I'm late."

"Bye, Harry" rang out as the floo went out.

Harry grabbed another handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames, "Snape Manor"

With all the grace of a drunken ballerina Harry fell out of Snape's fire place covered in soot. "Honestly, just once I'd like to get that right."

"Elegant as always, Potter"

"It's good to see you too, Snape."

"I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior do I?"

"When haven't I been?" Harry coyly asked. He knew exactly what times Snape was talking about. They usually involved a few bottles of fire whiskey and getting thrown out of the Gorgon's Head, a hard thing to do. They'd had some pretty drunken verbal sparring matches that had turned vicious. Since then, neither one took each others insults very seriously.

While leading Harry to the library he paused before the door and turned to face his guest. "I am, as you know, Harry, a very private man. This woman does mean a great deal to me. And while I am hardly one that cares what others think, it...it would please me to see you two get along. I'm afraid Charlotte doesn't have many friends here and I doubt I make the best company."

Harry had rarely ever seen Snape so open. And as quickly as the moment had happened it was over. Snape's stone mask was back in place as he turned the handle to the door.

Seated and reading by the window was Charlotte. Hardly the most beautiful witch in the world but that seemed to suit Snape just enough, he was far from being the most handsome wizard. She had long black curls in some kind of "up do" as he had heard Hermione call it once. A soft kind face with eyes as green as summer grass. She was older than Harry, in her mid-thirties, at least, and without the shadow of war behind her eyes, something few adult wizards in England had; the final battle had almost touched all.

She looked up and smiled at the two men. "You must be Mr. Potter, you may not believe this but Severus speaks about you a lot, I feel like we've already met." She stood and shook Harry's hand. They seated themselves for tea.

The ensuing silence was a bit awkward until Harry broke it with a question, "So, tell me how you and Severus met."

She blushed and began her story, "Well, it was at a potions conference in London. He was giving a lecture on his improved Wolfsbane potion. I had many questions that we discussed at length over dinner." Charlotte took a sip of her tea.

Snape smiled. Actually, genuinely smiled, well, more of just an upturn in the corners of his mouth. But it was something Harry rarely saw.

Harry continued to make small chit chat with her for the rest of the hour and he found himself growing angrier and angrier on the inside while becoming more and more cordial on the outside. There was something about Charlotte that rubbed him the wrong way and he was going to find out what.

As they exchanged their goodbyes Charlotte graced Harry with a kiss on the cheek and gave him and invitation to stop by anytime. She was after all new to this area and has so little friends to call on.

Harry was fuming as he stepped through the floo, though he had no idea why.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was lying on his couch with his arm over his eyes, "Ugh, she's perfect for him, Ron."

"So then why are you saying that like it's a bad thing?"

"I just wanted there to be something wrong with her, but the more time that I spend with her the more I like and dislike her at the same time."

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Or maybe Hermione?"

"I still don't follow."

"Never mind. Are you ready to go?"

"Do I have to go?" Harry stood and straightened his dress robes.

"It's a war memorial and you're the hero, you tell me."

"I'm just lucky they didn't call it 'Harry Potter Day'"

"They wanted to, remember?"

Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to Harry.

"Er, Ron, I think I'll just apparate."

"Just don't run off before you even get there, Hermione would kill me."

"Harry, fancy running into you here."

Charlotte had snuck up on him as he finished a conversation with Minister Shacklebolt.

"I know, last place you'd think to find me."

Charlotte laughed and took Harry by the arm, "I'm told it's a great honor to dance with a war hero."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond.

"Actually I'm here because this is a ball-"

"A gala."

"Whatever. And my fiancee insists upon not dancing, called it a frivolous waste of movement, and insisted I find you." She paused for a moment and looked him in the eye, "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Dance with me Harry."

Severus stood watching from the shadows at the edge of the party. He watched Potter behave like the perfect gentleman and draw Charlotte into a close waltz. He was honestly surprised, no one had ever been able to draw Potter out onto the dance floor at a ministry event, not even that Weasley chit. He admired Charlotte's tenacity.

There was something that he could not quite put his finger on however. Potter seemed constantly on edge and somehow guilty. He was pleased that he and Charlotte were spending more time together, but it seemed like Potter grew more agitated as each day passed. Severus made a mental note to speak to Potter himself before things grew much worse, sometimes Potter saw more shadows in the corners than Severus did. A hazard of the war.


End file.
